FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a jack or hoist, and more particularly to a jack that can be conveniently maneuvered to facilitate the handling and lifting of various types of loads or objects such as those found in garages or other locations.
Jacks have been known to exist in the prior art for some time now, and patents of which this writer is aware include the following:
______________________________________ 1,090,248 Toepfer 2,846,188 Pierce 2,585,982 Wood 3,337,187 Sumner 2,719,696 Palka ______________________________________
While each of the above patents disclose devices similar in nature they do not show the exact details of the structure delineated in the below explained specification, and more importantly, cannot provide a single operator with the mobility, flexibility and independability that the present structure, in toto, provides.